


Rapunzel

by chaoticrandomness



Series: Personified Fairytale [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for evil-muffins. The prompt was Junpei/Chidori and castles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel

Once upon a time, there lived a man who wanted to become God.

 

Through his studies, he’d learned of a mysterious power, and the ability to make a person develop it. There were rumors of the king’s granddaughter having this ability as well, which most dismissed as nonsense, but he knew better.

 

The power of Personae could only be developed in a small child. And with this power, he’d use it to take over the kingdom.

 

Now, all he needed was a child.

 

* * *

 

As if by a stroke of luck, he was able to obtain a child. He nicknames her Rapunzel and disappears into the middle of nowhere.

 

(Her real name’s Chidori Yoshino, but that doesn’t matter for his plans.)

 

There’s a tower waiting for him in the outskirts of the kingdom. The perfect place to hide from prying eyes as he molds this girl into becoming his pawn.

 

* * *

 

Once upon a time, there lived a girl who grew up in a tower, cut off from the rest of the world, molded into becoming her father’s pawn.

 

(He says that her mother sold her to him. She doesn’t believe him, but he doesn’t like being told that.)

 

_"You are my doll, and you must obey me."_

 

Her first memories are of pain and needles and his constant talk of perfection, how she’s perfect for his goals and how they’ll leave this tower one day.

 

(He never tells her why he doesn’t let her out. She knows better that to ask him.)

 

Later, she learns that she can destroy things solely by touching them, that she has the power to heal herself just by pulling the energy out of others, but can resurrect them as well.

 

_"Perfect, Rapunzel. Perfect."_

 

(She used to tell him that her name was Chidori. But he didn’t like her going against him.)

 

Now, she’s a young woman with pink hair and an insatiable curiosity about the world around her. When her father’s gone, she begins to draw, let her hopes and dreams pour out from her skin like blood. 

 

First, she uses paper. Then, once she runs out of it, she begins to expand her art onto the walls and floor, covering them in chalk and paint. And, once every square inch of the tower is covered in her work, she uses her body as a canvas instead.

 

(She can always heal herself after she finishes.)

 

* * *

 

Once upon a time, there lived a man who wanted to become a hero. 

 

Compared to his friends, Junpei Iori was superfluous. But he desperately wanted to be famous, wanted the rest of the world to remember him as his deeds. 

 

So he left his hometown and set off on an adventure, searching for glory. 

 

* * *

 

He notices that people keep talking about this mysterious girl in a tower named Rapunzel. Some people remark on the oddness of her name, but most people wonder who she is and how she ended up in the tower. 

 

He, on the other hand, thinks he’s finally found the perfect adventure. Save the princess (who he only though existed in fairytales), and become a hero. 

 

It takes him about a week to find the tower, but once he does, he’s the happiest man in the world. 

 

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" he exclaims, joy rising in his voice.

 

* * *

 

_What? What’s happening to me?!_

 

As if pulled by some unknown force, her hair begins to grow and fall out the tower’s window. She’s about to ask how it happened as the tower begins to crumble, so she must’ve used her power to make it grow, used it reflexively…. and there’s a man on the other end of it. 

 

(Thankfully, her father hasn’t been spending a lot of time at home lately. Or he’s so absorbed in his plans that his only interactions with her is to call her perfect. 

She likes it better this way.)

 

"….who are you?" she asks, as the man reaches the ledge and her hair goes back to it’s normal length. 

 

"Wow…. you’re amazing…. um, I’m Junpei Iori and I’m here to save you!" he exclaims, turning towards her with an expression of pure wonder on his face. 

 

"….why?" she asks, although she is glad for the company, it’s nice interacting with someone who isn’t her father and doesn’t see her as his little doll….

 

(She wonders if he loves her. She wants him to say yes.) 

 

"Don’t you want to leave this boring tower? I mean, the art’s nice, but why stay here when you could leave it with the awesome me! What’s your name!" he exclaims, grabbing her hand, which she hopes is gloved, for she doesn’t want to kill him….

 

(He’s a little brash, but she doesn’t mind. Hopefully, he’s honest.) 

 

"….Chidori Yoshino." she answers. "The art’s mine…. it’s of what I think the outside world is like." 

 

_Please take me out. I want to see the real world with my own two eyes._

 

* * *

 

"Really?! You’re amazing, and I know that’s the second time I’ve said that, and your name’s really pretty, Chidori!" he exclaims, grabbing her hand and leading the pair of them onto the ledge. 

 

(She isn’t really what he expected her to be like. He though she’d be a lot louder, but he likes her personality. 

 

It’s very cute….)

 

"…..thank you…. it’s beautiful out there, isn’t it?" she asks, beginning to smile, staring in wonder out her window at the tiny version of the world. It is strangely beautiful, even though most of it is just trees. 

 

_Okay, I know love at first sight is cliche and doesn’t work out most of the time, but I just want to spend the rest of my life standing here, on this ledge with her…._

 

"Yes, it is. Shall we leave now?" he asks, his smile growing wider with every word. He’s already making plans to introduce her to all of his friends…. maybe he did become a bit of a hero by saving her, but that doesn’t matter compared to the amazing girl he met, the beautiful artist standing next to him…. 

 

"….okay. Gentlemen first?" she asks, as her hair begins to grow again, and he wants to ask where she got magical powers from, but they can talk about that once they get off the ledge. 

 

He’s about to answer her when the sound of angry footsteps cut him off. They make his blood chill…. and he has to save Chidori.

 

Impulsively, he jumps back into the tower…. 

 

* * *

 

This cannot be happening right now. Someone cannot have found this near-impenetrable tower and broken into it, right when the dominoes were all about to fall into place for his plans….

 

(Yes, he’d thrown the entire kingdom into absolute chaos with his influence on the elder Kirijo, and caused a father-son divide that could spiral into war at any time… but that didn’t matter. 

 

Let everyone else kill themselves without Rapunzel. Or just have her do that after the war?) 

 

The man’s questioning him, but that doesn’t matter. He’s an obstacle, and they must be eliminated. 

 

BANG! 

 

* * *

 

Her father falls to the floor as she transfers his life energy into Junpei. Yes, she’s choosing to save a man she just met over her father, but she was just a doll to him and he’d tried to kill Junpei…. 

 

"….I’m so glad to have met you…. Chidori…. wait, why am I still alive?!" he exclaims, picking himself off the floor. 

 

"I saved your life." she answers. 

 

"How?! That was amazing! Teach me how to do that, Chidori!" he exclaims, running towards her and hugging her, picking her off the floor as he does so. 

 

(You don’t want to know. Trust me….) 

 

"….I’ll tell you later…. shall we go now?" she asks, grabbing her pen and paper. As he climbs down her hair, she removes her gloves and smiles. 

 

_Now, we walk into our future adventures._

 

_The only thing I want to draw right now is us. Chidori Yoshino and Junpei Iori._

 


End file.
